


It was Just Like a Song

by zaniam (MandaGonzo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on an Adele Song, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaGonzo/pseuds/zaniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn didn't think going to a New Years eve party would stir up old feelings he thought he long forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Just Like a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback
> 
> This is for Katie (Zayndele)

Coming from a small town means everyone knows each other and gossip spreads faster than a forest fire. Zayn would rather just not deal with forced awkward conversations while he is on winter break, at least not until he's caught up on his sleep. He's been locked up in his room refusing to do anything, which he has been firmly sticking to for the past six days. He's only moved to nap, sketch, and smoke. His mum thinks he's sick so she brings him food when he sleeps through dinner. It doesn't help that Lou has been stuck babysitting and Niall has been working  with his dad, their free time spent catching up on their sleep, just like Zayn and every other college kid on winter break.

 

Zayn’s smoking out of his window looking out into his backyard when he hears someone stomping up the stairs crashing right into his door.

There is a thump on the door followed by, “Fuckin… Zaynie open up! Haven't ya been locked in your room long enough?”

It's Niall. He's typically Louis’ messenger when Zayn refuses to respond to his texts.

Zayn gets up and unlocks the door letting Niall fall into his room arms full of bright red and green sweaters.

 

“What the fuck are those for?” Zayn asks sitting down on his bed next to the lump of itchy christmas cheer. Niall makes himself comfortable, laying down next to him, crossing his ankles.

“Harry is having a New Year's Eve ugly Christmas sweater party and you're going whether you like it or not.” Just as Zayn starts to protest, Niall cuts him off,”Direct orders from Harry. He thinks that you don't have time for him unless you’re facetiming him while you're taking a shit.”

“That was one time!” Niall lifts an eyebrow in disbelief, “He skyped me! I was playing fruit ninja!”

“Either way you’re going. Lou asked me to bring these sweaters to you so you can get first pick of the sweaters so you don’t bitch about it.”

 ~

They get to Harry’s house when the party is in full swing. The house is typically beautiful. Anne, Harry’s mom, spends hours with an interior designer elegantly decorating their home for Christmas. And Anne’s touches are there but they’re obscured by tinsel and shiny garland, it looks like a dollar store threw up foil confetti all over the house. Harry will force them to come over and clean before his parents return from vacation, but oh how Zayn wants to send a picture to Anne right now.

Lou and Niall take off in different directions, easily blending into the sea of green and red. Ugly sweaters everywhere, ranging from dollar store homemade to designer bought. Zayn pauses by a mirror to take in his reflection. His silver platinum hair contrast rather nicely against his warm skin, his choice of sweater is red with pugs with christmas hats and gold chains which reads “Pug Life”. 

Most of the faces Zayn passes are recognizable. Zayn is pretty sure Harry has a premade facebook group chat with “the right” people. People who will spread the word but not post it on a sex forum.

He’s making small talk with a group of people he barely remembers from high school when a hand claps him on the shoulder.

“Zaynie! Look who I found!” Turning towards Niall, Zayn’s eyes catch on an all too familiar set of golden brown ones. He has to fight the smile on his face from embarrassing him, but Liam doesn’t seem to care as he immediately pulls Zayn in for a warm hug. Sinking into the warmth, Zayn almost forgot how amazing Liam’s hugs are. He looks good, so good, his hair is perfectly styled in a little quiff and his face has slimmed out chiseled and rugged covered in hair, the angles doing everything for Zayn and accentuating the beautiful happy crescent that his eyes become when he smiles bright. Liam’s also wearing a red Christmas jumper reading “Ho Ho Ho” the “O”s forming a snowman and it fits his frame to perfection.

And maybe all those feelings Zayn had for Liam aren’t as buried as he thought. It’s not like they ever were anything but friends. The quiet one in a pack of social butterflies and extroverts. They enjoyed the same comics, movies, and music. They always clicked, and that’s why Zayn always distanced himself from Liam, it was and still is kinda scary. How they never did anything beyond cuddle but Zayn could see building a life with Liam. It didn’t help that it all sunk in right before he was to move across the country for school.

Liam was better off without him, especially if this is what time has done to him. Last time Zayn saw Liam he was the epitome of boyish now he is on the verge of man.

They don’t say much at first, just not so casual glances shared between them while Niall seamlessly injects himself into Zayn’s previous group, telling a monster of a story.

Liam cannot seem to stop fidgeting and when he takes a sip of his drink to find it empty, Zayn jumps at the chance to pull him away. Grabbing Liam’s hand he calls over his shoulder, “Gonna refill our drinks, yeah?”

“How’ve a been Leeyum?” Zayn smiles up at Liam feeling 18 all over again.

“I’ve been good. It’s nice to finally have some time away from work and some time spent at home.” He smiles and tilts his head quirking his brow in a questioning manner, “You?” 

“Almost finished my dual grad program, thank fuck. Anymore time and I may go crazy.” Zayn’s double majoring in Literature and Art in a bachelor's and master's program to become a teacher.

“How is post grad life treating you? Taking the music industry by storm yet?” Liam is multi-talented, he went to school for music production, knows how to play several instruments, writes and can sing. Sometimes they would joke about dropping out of school and forming an R&B duo, both of them vocal equals and R&B enthusiasts. 

When Zayn is content, finished with the slightly less forced small talk of catching up he asks Liam to dance.

Maybe Zayn’s a masochist but he couldn’t resist any longer he needed an excuse to feel Liam up. And feel him up is what their dancing dissolves into. Almost a battle to see who can ignite the fire faster. Rough hands and the dirty sway of ass to dick burning through their veins.

Zayn spins around as the song changes to something slow. It’s from Adele’s latest album and it’s a bit too fitting of the emotions Zayn is feeling right now. A few people groan and Niall yells, “Katie no one wants to listen to Adele right now!”

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck as he grabs his waist pulling them closer together. They’re looking into eachother’s eyes as the words of the song rushes over them.

_… “cause you feel like home_

_you’re like a dream come true_

 

Liam starts humming along, he pulls Zayn closer as they sway. 

_But if by chance you’re here alone_

_Can I have a moment?_

_Before I go?_

_“Cause I’ve been by myself all night long_

_Hoping you’re someone, I used to know_

 

Zayn sighs happily and leans his head on Liam’s shoulder moving his hands from Liam’s hips to fully around his torso.

_You look like a movie_

_You sound like a song_

_my god this reminds me,_

_of when we were young._

 

Liam turns his head slightly to whisper the lyrics on Zayn’s cheek. His smile evident as he sings the last line.

“Zayn?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you know I had the biggest crush on you when we were younger?” Liam’s not sure what spurs him to say it but he thinks it has something to do with the magic quality this whole night seems to have.

“Had? It’s a shame you’ve gotten over me cause I never got over you and I’ve been on cloud nine since you pulled me into one of your famous hugs.” Zayn locks eyes with Liam and smiles shakily.

Liam looks as if he’s stopped breathing for a moment, that is until Zayn pinches his hip, startling him,“Do you wanna get out of here?” Liam asks. To which Zayn simply nods. They don’t make it very far before Liam pushes Zayn up against a wall and presses their lips together.

 

Zayn’s intake of breath gives Liam exactly what he wants, deepening the kiss Liam slips his leg in between Zayn’s pinning him to the wall. their in a forgotten hallway towards the back of the house. Zayn remembers his hand, loosely gripping Liam’s hips and drags them up Liam’s sides when his fingers gently grave the sides of Liam’s neck he shivers and he presses his lips to Zayn’s with more force. Zayn’s moving a hand up the back of Liam’s neck and running his fingers through his hair when a cough interrupted them, “Well, well, well.” it’s Harry. Liam doesn’t turn around, burying his face in the side of Zayn’s neck to catch his breath.

 

“Is it New Years yet?” Zayn schools his face into something serious and confused. Hoping that Harry doesn’t ask too many questions or stays too long.

“No it’s not. We still have about an hour. I see that hasn’t stopped you from stealing New Year’s kisses.” Harry’s ugly christmas sweater is a crazy combination of something he found at Urban with added tinsel and pom poms he definitely purchased wherever he got the tacky decorations adorning the house.

“You know me, very impatient when it comes to things I want.” Liam’s quiet giggle tickles Zayn’s neck making him squirm. Up until now Liam has been silent, trying to blend into Zayn and the wall.

“Harry, please disappear now.” Liam mutters hands squeezing Zayn’s hips.

“Excuse me Liam! But this is my home! I was simply going to the spare fridge to grab the bottles of champagne.” Harry huffs fighting a smile.

“Why would you need the champagne an hour before the new year's?” Zayn questions as he looks over Harry’s mischievous grin.

“Well if I happened to see you two slip down the hall and not resurface, then I came to check and make sure you’re ok. Can I get you anything? Mistletoe? Some wine? condoms? new pants?”

“Ever the courteous host.” Liam groans moving a hand in between them to adjust himself.

“Bye Harry!” Zayn growls giving him a death glare..

“Fine, fine. Just no sex in my room!” He turns muttering as he disappears around the corner.

Zayn turns to Liam and kisses his cheek making Liam smile. “We could go find a room,” Zayn kisses Liam’s nose, “chill out,” He kisses Liam’s brow, “make out, maybe more?” Zayn presses his lips to Liam’s quickly leaning back to smirk at him.

“Well I know a room that is unoccupied…” Liam giggles

~

Harry’s room smells like a Lush Cosmetics store, but it’s messy and there is silky button downs thrown about everywhere.

Their on the bed, Zayn’s leaning over Liam sucking marks into his skin, trying desperately to make them the same size and shape as the birthmark on the underside of his jaw.

They haven’t been here long, they stopped several times to kiss and grope at each other on the way upstairs.

The noise downstairs has grown considerably but with the door closed the sound is just muffled. Liam is blissed out and sporting a semi that Zayn intentionally accidentally rubs up against every now and then. 

Zayn takes a moment to breathe, letting puffs of air tickle Liam’s neck. He’s taking in the night when the roar from downstairs gets louder. “I guess it’s getting close.” Liam whispers.

“Ten.” they count along with the crowd.

“Nine” Zayn shifts to look directly at Liam.

“Eight” Liam moves his hands to cups Zayn’s shoulders.

“Seven”

“Six”

“Five” Liam’s smiling so bright his eyes are crinkling.

“Four” Zayn’s smile is growing as well.

“Three” Liam pouts his lips.

“Two” Zayn licks his lips while staring at Liam’s mouth.

 

“ONE!” The door bursts open and Louis, Niall, and Harry burst through the door screaming, throwing mistletoe, and popping bottles.

Spraying Liam and Zayn in champagne they chant, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

 

“Happy New Year Liam.” Zayn whispers.

“Happy New Year Zayn.” Liam leans forward lightly pressing their mouths together.

Their friends cheers drown out the downstairs chaos and they cannot help but laugh against each other’s mouths.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
